Kay
by ShannonMarlene
Summary: A new girl, Kay, comes to the Tipton. She's a weird girl but the twins take to her right away, though it helps that shes a princess. CodyxOC ZackxMax
1. New Girl Comes To Stay

Dsclaimer I don't own any of the characters other than Kay.

"You sure you saw her Zack?" Cody asked as the blonde twins stopped at the front door of their home and internationally known hotel, The Tipton. London, the Tipton heiress, walked out.  
"Oh! Hey boys. You'll never guess what" She began  
"What?" We both asked in unison. London looked from side to side to see if anyone was listening.  
"I saw the cutest girl around your age and she likes boys who know a lot about her...uh. What was the word? Ah! Culture, that's it." She finished with a smile on her face, proud of herself for remembering the word the strange girl had used. "Anyway, toodles!" She waved and got into her awaiting limo. Zack and Cody looked at each other, grinning.

walThey both ked into the hotel. Zack's eyes, as always, wandered to the Candy Counter where Maddie was sitting talking to a young girl. Cody looked to where his brother was staring. He had no interest in Maddie, in _that_ way. He was looking at the girl who was sitting on the counter. She had milky white skin with bright ocean blue eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing a plain black shirt, a frilly, short, black skirt and black combat boots, much like Maddie's.  
"Hey, Cody. I see what your seeing right now, and I'm loving it! Must be the girl London was talking about." Zack paused. "Hey! That's the one I saw this morning as well!" He exclaimed. He strode over to the girl. "Hey, gorgeous!" He said in a slow voice. She looked at Maddie with a confused expression and cocked her head to the side. Maddie smiled and nodded. Both Zack and Cody, who had come over while his brother was trying to sweet talk, thought the girl were going to talk to them herself, but she didn't. Maddie spoke for her.  
"My cousin, boys" She said signalling to the girl, who in turn, bowed her head slightly. "Her name's Kay. She's really shy, that's why she's not talking." Maddie finished. Kay blushed. "Kay, these boys are Zack and Cody." Maddie paused and leaned in close to her cousin. "I would go for Cody if I were you." She said slyly. Kay blushed darker, so did Cody. While Zack scowled at Maddie for assuming that he couldn't score the girl. Kay jumped off the counter. She was slightly taller than the twins. Zack stood gaping at her. _'Wow! She's gorgeous'_ He thought.  
"H-hey Zack, Cody." She said. Maddie smiled at her. Kay was home schooled and never got out dew to her unusual allergy. Nobody knew about her allergy other than herself, her parents and Maddie.  
"Why don't you go up to the boys' suite, Kay? Or take them to yours." Maddie was trying to encourage Kay to interact with other people, without going outside on the streets. Kay was new to stay at The Tipton in her own room, by herself. Her parents were out of town for a month and Mr Tipton, who was Kay's parent's close friend, offered for her to be looked after by London and the staff at his hotel.  
"Come on, Kay. You can come to our suite and meet our Mom." Cody said looked to his brother. Zack took Kay's hand and lead her to the elevator, with Cody right behind them.  
"Mom! Mom, let us in!" Cody yelled over the sound of his mother singing in the suite. The three teens had been standing out side the door for fifteen minutes waiting for Carey to open the door. Suddenly, the singing stopped and she opened the door. Zack and Kay were sitting on the ground while Cody was standing in front of the door staring with an annoyed look at his mother.  
"Hey boys! So sorry." Carey said, laughing nervously. "Who's your friend?" She asked moving aside to let Cody stomp in. Zack got up from his crouched position on the floor. He took Kay's hand and pulled her up. She smiled her thanks to him.  
"This is Kay, Mom." He said and dragged Kay into the suite. Cody was lying on the sofa staring up at the ceiling. He had a major headache but didn't want anyone to know. Zack looked at his twin worriedly. As did Carey and Kay. Kay struggled out of Zack's grasp and walked over to Cody. She sat so that her back was touching his side and she could look down at him. A strand of her long hair fell onto Cody's face, causing him to sneeze, giving Kay such a fright she fell off the side of the sofa. Cody sat up with a start. He leant over to help Kay up off the floor.  
"Sorry" He said, but couldn't help but smile at how stupid she looked on the floor. Kay stood up and flicked her hair out of her face.  
"Ow." She said sitting back down on the couch. Carrie burst out laughing. After she started, it spread like a disease to Zack then Kay and lastly Cody. They were all laughing. A happy atmosphere took over the suite. Once the laughing had subsided, Carrie walked over to Kay and put her hand on the young girl's shoulder. To this, Kay winced. Carrie didn't notice though.  
"Kay, how would you like to stay the night, hm?" She asked. Kay looked up at Carrie, her eyes shining. It didn't last long though, she looked down with a disappointed look on her face. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Carrie asked, bewildered.  
"You'll have to talk with Maddie before I can stay." Kay said. She signalled for Carrie to come down to her level. "Talk to her privately and don't tell Zack and Cody, please." She said just so Carrie could hear her. The older woman nodded.  
"Boys, I'm going to go ask Maddie if Kay can stay." Carrie said to her twin sons and left the room.  
"What was that all about?" Zack asked Kay. She shook her head and Zack shrugged to Cody. Zack sat on the sofa. Cody saw fit to do the same, as did Kay. At first, she seemed to find it hard to relax, but after a while of the twins' company, she began to let lose. The three of them were huddled up together. Cody to the left, Zack to the right and Kay in the middle. She had her head on Cody's shoulder and her feet sprawled over Zack legs. Of course they were all shoeless. Zack was holding a huge bowl of popcorn they were all sharing. Carrie walked into the room again.  
"Hey!" She greeted, "Sorry I took so long I was talking to Maddie about what to do about…" She trailed off when she saw Kay staring at her. "Never mind. I brought your things, Kay and I got ice-cream, a couple of films and some lovely cake." She handed Kay the bag full of her things. "Kay, you can use the boy's bathroom if you want." Kay nodded. She walked, with her things, to the bathroom.  
"Mom, what's up with her?" Zack asked his mother. Carrie shook her head. Zack was getting frustrated at all females doing that.  
"Boys, I'm staying with London and Maddie tonight but I'll be back early in the morning" She blew a kiss to her sons as she left the room. Kay entered the room again. She had her hair up in a bun and she was wearing a sleeveless, skimpy top, long, lose jammie bottoms and fluffy slippers, given to her by London. Cody noticed that she had a mark on her arm. A needle mark! He gasped but, luckily neither Kay nor Zack heard him. He decided to ask her about it when Zack was out of the way.  
"I'm beat!" Zack said, standing up and stretching. "You two can stay up but I'm going to bed. Night!" He said, waving and walking into he and Cody's room, shutting the door behind him. Kay smiled to him as he went. She sat on the sofa again, beside Cody. Cody nervously, began to squirm. He didn't know how to bring up Kay's problem without sounding to forward. He couldn't just ask her could he?  
"Kay?" He began. She looked to him. "Um, I want to ask you about your uh, arm" He said, backing off from her slightly. Kay opened her mouth, as if to speak. She paused.  
"Can you keep a secret?" She asked. Cody nodded. "I have an almost unheard of condition. I can't go outside on the streets." She thought of a way to explain the mysteriousness of her odd condition. "It's like I'm allergic to the streets. I have to wash anything from outside before I touch it. That's why-" She was cut off by Cody.  
"That's why Mom had to ask Maddie before you could stay."  
"Yeah. Only my parents, Maddie, your mother and now, you know. I also can't be around too any people at one time, I think the most I _can _be around is eight or nine of something like that. Please don't tell anybody unless my life depends on it. Not even Zack. I will find a way to tell him when I feel I'm ready." She continued. Cody nodded, quite shocked to say the least. He had never heard of anything like that. Kay smiled. She knew Cody felt awkward at the current conversation. "Your mom said we could use her bed. The three of us." Kay said, lightening the subject. As if on cue, Zack walked into the room.  
"Hey guys! Heard what you said 'bout Mom. C'mon Cody lets set up the bed." He said, ushering Kay out of the way. It took the twins a couple of minutes to get the bed set up, but it was perfect when they did. Kay was sitting at the table watching them with great interest. There was a knock on the door. She got up and made her way over. In the door way, once opened, stood Estaban, holding a note. He gave it to Kay and then left. Curious, she read it:  
Kids,  
I wont be back for a couple of days. London invited me to a party in Paris, with Maddie. I have spoken with Mr Moseby about this. He says to stay with Kay in her suite and to ask if you need anything. I hope nothings broken when I come back. Take good care of yourselves  
Love  
Mom x  
Kay read the note out loud and clear. The boys nodded. She walked back over to the bed and clambered into the middle. She never realised how cold the hotel could get at night. Cody lay to her left and Zack, to her right. It didn't take long for the feeling of being in good company and the steady breathing of each other, to lull the teens to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Cody's Problem!

**Kay awoke to the smell of toast. She opened her eyes and wondered where she was. It didn't take long to remember though. She felt the heat on her left. Cody had his head resting on her back and had his arms around her waist. The heat from the right side of her had gone. _'Zack!' _She thought _'That would explain the smell of the toast.' _She sat up. "Mornin' Kay!" He said, smiling at her. He was setting plates of toast upon the table. Kay smiled back. She wretched herself free of Cody's grip, around her waist. To that he only mumbled groggily. She walked over to Zack. They both stared at each other.**

**"Thank you so much!" She suddenly cried, throwing her arms around Zack's neck. This came as a shock to him and he fell over, dragging Kay with him. They both sat on the floor, laughing. Cody woke up to this.**

**"What's going on?" He mumbled from the bed. '_That's not like him_ ' Zack thought, immediately stopping laughing.**

**"Something wrong, Cody?" He asked getting up and plopping himself down on the bed beside his brother. Cody slowly blinked open his eyes and stared up at his slightly older brother.**

**"I don't feel to good, Zack" Cody replied, shutting his eyes again. Zack placed his forehead on his brother's to feel how hot it was and to generally comfort his twin . He put his hand behind Cody's back and lifted him up gently. Once up, Cody leaned forward to rest his head on Zack's shoulder. "I want Mom" He said, grasping Zack's hand and blinking back tears. Kay sat behind Cody. She slowly ran her hands up his back to relax him. She began to massage him gently. Both, Kay and Zack heard Cody give a shuddering sigh. He was letting his tears flow freely.**

**"Relax, Cody. It's alright." Kay whispered. Her voice sounded like a piano playing softly.**

**"M-My side hurts." Cody stuttered. He raised his head and looked into his brother's eyes. Tears were streaming down his face. Kay looked urgently up at Zack.**

**"Zack, this is serious. Has Cody had any pain like this before?" She asked staring Zack in the eye. Zack nodded slowly. "Ever this bad?" She continued. Zack shook his head. Zack, listen carefully. I need you to get Moseby and quick. Your brother's life is on the line here." Zack nodded once again and scrambled to his feet, carefully pushing Cody back to lean on Kay.**

**Zack rushed out into the lobby. He was almost crying himself. Breathless, he stopped at the front desk. Mr Moseby noticed immediately that something was wrong, terribly wrong. He rushed round and rested his hand on the distressed boy in front's shoulder.**

**"Zack, what's wrong?" He asked, genuinely worried about the boy. Zack shook his head, to breathless to talk. He grabbed hold of Mr Moseby's sleeve and dragged him all the way back up to the twenty-third floor where the twins' and their mother's suite was.**

**The two of them rushed into the suite only to see Cody huddled up with his head rested on Kay's knee. She was stroking his back gently. He was whimpering, but sleeping at least. Mr Moseby sat on the edge of the bed beside Cody's shaking form. Kay told Mr Moseby the whole story of how Cody had not been feeling well the day before, and how she suspected the problem was appendicitis. To the last comment, Mr Moseby gasped.**

**"I'll call an ambulance. Zack, you call your mother. Quickly now." He said. From out of his pocket, he took a cell phone and dialled Carrie's number. She answered:**

**_"Hello?" _Her once asked over the phone.**

**"Carrie, it's Moseby. Cody's seriously unwell. Kay suspects it's appendicitis, so do I. How soon can you get over to the hospital?"**

**"Did you phone the hospital, Zack?" Mr Moseby asked. Zack nodded. He sat on the bed beside his twin. Cody put his head on Zack's shoulder. Surprised by this, Zack wrapped his arms around Cody. They were both crying. A frantic knock was heard on the door.**

**"Somebody call for an ambulance?" A voice asked.**


End file.
